


Victory Through Survival

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Series: Various Korkie AUs [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Evil Wins, Force sensitive Korkie Kryze, Gen, Korkie is a Kenobi, Past ObiTine, Post-Siege of Mandalore (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Prompt Fill, Sith!Korkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: After his defeat by Ahsoka and the rise of Sidious' Empire, Darth Maul flees Mandalore for his safe house on Dathomir.His new Apprentice has a few complaints on said retreat.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze & Darth Maul
Series: Various Korkie AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767208
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Victory Through Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Stinky Sith Korkie? Stinky Sith Korkie.
> 
> He's wearing armor like Maul's mandos with the stripes and horns, and it's rad.

“This is a victory, my Apprentice.” Darth Maul said as he shoved Darth Tal’din bodily into the co-pilot seat of their ship. They were the first words that Maul had spoken to Tal’din since arriving abruptly at their hideout and ordering Tal’din to grab his things and move, the first words he had spoken to him since the Galactic Republic had fallen.  
  
“It certainly doesn’t feel like one.” Tal’din shot back. He reached for the controls of the landing gear as the ship took off, but a flick of Maul’s wrist shoved him back into his chair. Tal’din huffed again, and stood to go to the cargo hold to check his armor. He trusted his Master not to land the ship in the middle of a fire fight, but it never hurt to be prepared.  
  
The ship lurched, and Tal’din registered the sound of a hyperspace jump an instant before his armored body crashed into the wall a few feet in front of him with a resounding noise that made his helmet ring against his ears. Tal’din swore, groaned, and snapped at his Master, in that order.  
  
“Hey!” He snarled, pulling off his helmet even before he had stopped seeing stars. Maul didn’t look up from the controls. “You didn’t warn me!”  
  
“Had you been paying attention instead of pouting like a child, you would have seen that I entered coordinates off of Mandalore.” He said, throwing one metallic foot onto Tal’din’s empty chair. Tal’din bristled, before the implications of lightspeed travel fully sank in.  
  
“We’re running away?” Tal’din said, incredulous. “You said that the Sith couldn’t lose-“  
  
“No, we are leaving behind certain death. Not running away.” Again, Maul spoke slowly and evenly, as if he was talking to a rather dim animal.  
  
“So retreat, then. This is not a victory!”  
  
Maul planted both feet back on the floor, and turned his chair around quickly. Tal’din took a step back without meaning to as bright yellow eyes fixed solidly on him and Maul moved towards him like a predator.  
  
“My Apprentice, the Sith are nothing like those Mandalorians of old that you seem so ready to model yourself after. We win through survival, not by throwing ourselves to the wolves for some archaic sense of righteousness. There is no honor in death, and the Sith have survived as long as we have by knowing when to keep our heads down and our wits about us.”  
  
If anyone has asked Tal’din, he would have sworn that the temperature in the ship had dropped ten degrees. Something squeezed the air from his lungs, though he couldn’t be sure if Maul was crushing his throat or if fear had turned his ribs to dust.  
  
“You should be grateful that I didn’t leave you for your aunt to find.” Maul snarled. “Do I make myself clear, Darth Tal’din?”  
  
Tal’din could only nod quickly. He stayed rooted firmly to the floor as Maul walked back to the pilot’s chair as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
“You should take your armor off. We have a few hours before we reach Dathomir and your training can truly begin.”


End file.
